


The Things We Have

by siehn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Sunday morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Have

Sunday mornings are made for this, for lounging lazily in bed, just this side of drowsy and tangled up in each other. Danny’s comfortable enough where he is, sleep still half a step away, and even the sunlight through the window isn’t enough to really push him to get up and start the day. Instead he lets one eye slip open so that he can grin down at his very own SEAL, sprawled half across him like he’s trying his best to keep Danny there, to hold him down, and Danny could tell him he doesn’t have to do that; he’s not going anywhere for a long time, but he doesn’t because he likes the feel of Steve’s weight there, holding him down; safe.

He’s pretty screwed, he realizes this, and he must have lost his self preservation instincts somewhere along the way. Or maybe he just needs Steve that much. Scary thought.

“Hey Babe,” he murmurs, feeling the change of breath, and sudden stillness that precedes Steve waking up, and he runs his nails lightly down the broad expanse of his partner’s back just to feel him shiver, and arch into it.

He’s almost like a cat, the way he reacts; he arches up into the feel of Danny’s nails against his skin, and his eyes close in something that looks like pleasure, and it still takes his breath away, a little, how much Steve trusts him with everything he is.

He never expected it, but he can’t ever let it go, now; he needs it too much, like breathing.

“Mm,” Steven hums back, settling against Danny again with no apparent plans of actually getting up. “Morning Danno,” he says, one eye barely open, and clearly intending to go back to sleep.

“What’s this,” Danny can’t resist, “Super-Seal isn’t getting up at the crack of dawn to swim countless miles in the ocean? Careful babe, your reputation’s on the line here.”

Steve snorts, his face buried against Danny’s chest, and it tickles when he shifts just enough to look up, and roll his eyes.

“It’s a Sunday, Danny,” like Danny doesn’t know that, “and you’re comfortable.” Okay, he can live with that.

“Yeah, yeah, you goof. Just get up here,” he demands, tugging at Steve until he sighs, so put-upon, and crawls up until Danny has him where he wants him, and can lean forward to claim a sloppy, mostly-sleepy kiss.

“Better?” Steve asks when they pull apart, smug and self-assured, and Danny can’t help laughing.

“Much better,” he agrees, allowing his partner to settle back down, his head on Danny’s chest, probably just so he can listen to his heart beat. He knows the dark places in Steve’s head and heart just like Steve knows his, and if this is what he needs then Danny’s more than willing to give it to him. If he’s honest with himself, he maybe needs it just much.

It’s a thing, see; something he realized in those desperate days of frantically trying to clear Steve’s name, and get Wo Fat before anything else could go down. It’s something he’s realized he can’t live without, and he doesn’t plan on ever letting Steven go again, now that he has him.

Love is a little ridiculous, and crazy, and it makes them stupid sometimes, but this time it might just be worth everything; this time he’s found something that works, that will keep working because Steve is _his_ , and he’s Steve’s, and while it’s never been _easy_ , it’s always been theirs.

Steven’s breathing eases back into a steady rhythm, and Danny runs a hand through his hair, gentle and affectionate, before letting his own eyes slip closed. The day can wait; he has this for now.


End file.
